yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry
}} is a recurring character that only makes an appearance in the ''Yo-kai Watch'' anime series. He is a middle-aged adult that comes from BBQ and is Nate's next-door neighbor. He has a somewhat childish personality, who carelessly does things like asking various Yo-kai for Medals and eats a lot of food with maple syrup poured onto it. Jerry also owns a Yo-kai Watch, which takes the form of the original model and has Tomnyan as his partner. Appearance Jerry is an obese adult who has brown hair, wears a pink collar shirt and grey jeans with a black belt. He also wears the Yo-kai Watch on his left hand. Personality Jerry is very energetic and a happy-go-lucky person, but he's also not too bright; he has no idea how to summon a Yo-kai or how to befriend Yo-kai properly. He also is not very people-savvy as he never seems to realize that he makes Yo-kai uncomfortable by being so in their face. He only seems to want to collect Yo-kai Medals, not make any actual Yo-kai friends. He is also very gluttonous, judging from his weight and his obsession with sweet things. He likes to pour maple syrup on almost every meal he eats and tends to get a craving for dessert-based Yo-kai like Petty-Cake and Life-is-Parfait. In the anime Original Series In EP131, he meets Nate for the first time. Though he misuses the Yo-kai Watch by inserting the medal in the wrong way, he then goes on to meet other Yo-kai for their medals. In EP136, Jerry is first seen cooking pancakes with maple syrup for Tomnyan. Nate cooks Japanese food for Jerry and Tomnyan. Jerry adds maple syrup before eating each of Nate's meals, much to Nate's annoyance. In EP141, Jerry appears (along with Tomnyan) at the very end of Chilled Cowcao's segment. Nate, who had been made extremely unambitious by Chilled Cowcao, decides to give up his Yo-kai Watch and gives it to Jerry, who is promoted to the main character (though this is, of course, reset by the start of the next episode). In EP148, Jerry interrupted Dandoodle's attempt to woo Petty-Cake. In EP177, Jerry shows up at Triangle Park when he finds Tomnyan, saddened after he couldn't get the attention of Yo-kai Life-is-Parfait with his guitar-playing skills. Jerry is interested and wants to befriend her, because it is a Yo-kai that isn't seen in his home country. After he finds the Yo-kai with the searchlight, he grabs the Yo-kai's arm and eats parts of her body to find the Medal until he eventually eats all of her, leaving Hungramps, Grubsnitch and the others shocked. Yo-kai Watch! Jerry reappears in YW015 where he and Tomnyan enter a tournament held by Rinne. Relationships Humans Nathan Adams Nate feels uncomfortable around Jerry. However, he tries his best to teach him how to use the Yo-kai Watch and tries to protect him from Yo-kai he encounters, such as Venoct. Overall, Nate and Jerry are friends. Yo-kai Tomnyan Tomnyan is Jerry's roommate and friend. While Tomnyan knows that Jerry isn't the brightest person on Earth, the two get along quite well, singing and dancing together as well as eating pancakes together. Whisper Whisper is the first Yo-kai that Jerry discovers in Japan, but Jerry doesn't find him interesting. Jibanyan Like most Yo-kai, Jibanyan is very uncomfortable around Jerry, as Jerry frisked him to get his medal. Other Yo-kai Almost every Yo-kai that Jerry befriends, except for Roughraff, Manjimutt, and Dromp seem uncomfortable around him, especially when he tries to get their medals. Jerry finds Venoct to be very cool, but Venoct just finds him annoying. Jerry then started pulling his dragon scarf and use it like a jump rope, which caused Venoct to reach to the point of wanting to kill him, but was stopped by Nate several times before giving the man his medal. Blizzaria froze his hand, showing that he was a bit too touchy for her liking. Equipment Just like Nate and Hailey Anne, Jerry is known to wear a Yo-kai Watch (or the "Sojanaiyo Watch", as he calls it) that allow him to see Yo-kai. Unlike the others, he doesn't know how to summon any and always inserts the Medal upside down or tries to get the Merican or Dream Medals work on his watch, despite the model not recognizing them at all. Jerry doesn't have a Yo-kai Medallium to keep his collected Medals but instead uses a plastic bag to store every medal he has collected. Trivia *Jerry, along with Tomnyan, makes up a reference to the classic slapstick American cartoon franchise . *Jerry possessing a first generation Yo-kai Watch model could be in reference to how recent the franchise has been in the West, as Jerry's debut episode aired before the international release of Yo-kai Watch 2. *Jerry is currently the only known adult human to possess a Yo-kai Watch. de: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders